So Damn Sexy!
by limea delta
Summary: Troy Bolton is in love... with a guy! Troy's POV TroyRyan SLASH


Hi everyone. Yep, Limea Delta is back with a new story. This time about my other fave couple, Troy and Ryan from High School Musical. As you can probably tell, this story is slash, boy/boy etc. so if you don't like, don't read. If you do, please enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Ryan."

"Oh, hi Troy."

_Man, he looks hot today! Blue really suits him. It brings out his eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Gods above, I could seriously shag him right now and damn the world!_

"Hello? Earth to Troy!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Ryan."

"You've said that! What's next?"

"Oh… well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. My parents are going out for dinner and I was just going to watch some movies and chill. So, how about it?"

"What about Gabriella or Sharpay?"

_Shit. What am I supposed to say? Umm, the thing is Ryan that they act like sluts around me and it's really disturbing because I'm gay and I love you._

"Well, Gabriella and Sharpay are… well, you see… around me they act like…"

"Sluts?"

"No offence to your sister!"

"None taken. I get it. Sure, sounds fun Troy. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"I'll be there."

And he walked off. Omigod! Ryan is coming over!

_

* * *

_

7:05 and the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there he was.

_Gods he is so sexy! I take back that stuff about him wearing blue. He looks totally fuckable in black- black pants and a black tee-shirt with a red flame curling up the side. And…_

"No hat?"

"Thought I would try something new."

"The change suits you."

"Umm, thanks."

_He gave me a weird look. Shit, had I gave too much away?_

"… Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry," and Ryan stepped inside.

"So why are your parents out?"

"It's their 20th anniversary and they have gone out to dinner and then a play. They did invite me but I declined."

"Wise choice. Now you can spend the time with me."

_Did he just wink at me?_

"Oh, OK. Well, I'll get the snacks while you choose a movie."

"OK."

_When I entered the kitchen I had to take a few deep breaths. Fuck, Ryan could make me feel things I never thought were possible. And why does he have to be such a tease? An arse like that would turn any guy on- Troy! Don't go there! Keep your head in the game!_

I gathered up the chips, popcorn, chocolate and coke and walked into the TV room. Ryan was sitting cross-legged on the floor, rifling through all our DVDs. He chose one and loaded it up- West Side Story.

"Ha, a musical?" I grinned.

"Well, you've gotta admit, the guy who plays Bernardo is an amazing dancer!"

"Definitely! I love him in 'America'. Though, Riff is great in 'Gee, Officer Krupke'."

"One problem, he can't sing!"

"None of them can!"

Ryan laughed, "Very true!"

So we settled back to watch the story to Tony and Maria unfold. When Ryan started singing the Jet theme song I got the shock of my life but soon I was joining in too. We ended up singing all the numbers from 'Maria' to 'America' to 'Cool'. It was amazing. Our voices seemed to flow and mingle perfectly…

Once the movie had ended, we yawned and stretched.

"Wow! The movie was great but my stomach isn't so," Ryan groaned, "Popcorn, chips, coke and chocolate don't seem to mix well."

"I know exactly what you mean. But I agree, the movie was great. I didn't know you knew all the songs."

Ryan laughed, "Troy, I'm an Evans! Musicals are my life! What about you, Wildcat? What's your excuse?"

I felt my face go red, "Oh, well. Call me lame but I love this movie!"

"Another good choice. Troy, you impress me!"

"Really?" I took a step closer.

"Movies, parents, friends. All good. Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Umm, OK. Truth."

"Troy Bolton. Are you gay?"

_SHIT MOTHER FUCK!!!_

"WHAT?"

"I said, are you gay? And don't forget, we are playing truth or dare so you can't lie."

I looked down. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Oh my God, you are. You, Troy Bolton, Wildcat's superstar, the most popular guy in school… is gay."

_I hate how people do that, label me just because I can play basketball._

"So? Is it a crime?"

"No, hell no! It's just, you could have any girl in school but-"

"Don't worry. I hate it. Why does every girl in school have to act like such a slut?"

"Because you are so damn gorgeous…"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. So, whose the guy?"

"Ryan, what did you just say?"

"Umm, whose the guy?"

"Before that."

It was his turn to suddenly find the floor very interesting.

"I said because you are so damn gorgeous," he whispered.

I stepped closer, put my hand underneath his chin and lifted his head so he had to look at me.

"Really?" I asked before leaning down and capturing his lips in mine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my third story. Please review! 


End file.
